


deux d'une sorte

by everyotherfreckle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyotherfreckle/pseuds/everyotherfreckle
Summary: the last time rey saw finn, he was nine and she was eight.
-
or a 'we showed up at the same party in matching costumes' au!





	

**Author's Note:**

> since it's halloween, you all deserve a wonderfully corny halloween fic. i hope you enjoy!

Approximately three seconds after walking into Poe's house Rey immediately regrets ever coming.

Apparently 'costume party' didn't actually mean what she thought it meant.

"Rey!" Poe yells her name as he pushes through the crowd. He hands her a little plastic cup of some red liquid she sure hopes is something stronger than punch before looking her up and down, his lips pursed. "Nice outfit."

Rey narrows her eyes at him. She refuses to feel bad about what she's wearing. "You said this was a costume party and I am wearing a costume."

Poe snorts. "Well yeah, but it's just so...green."

Before deciding to come to Poe's party, Rey was sure she would be spending her Halloween night trick-or-treating with the Calrission twins. At the last minute, their parents decided not to go out and to take their own children trick-or-treating. But since Rey was already dressed for the occasion, she figured she would swing by Poe's party. Although, had she known she would be the only one dressed... _interestingly_ , she would have left her costume at home. Or at least changed.

"Who are you supposed to be anyway?" Rey asks him. He frowns as if it's obvious. She responds with a clueless shrug.

"Come on, it's obvious. I'm that guy from that movie about the crazy robot chick! You know the one where he like invented her and she goes all haywire on him and that ginger guy."

Well. That explains the horrible fake beard.

"That's a lazy costume, Poe." She takes a sip from the little plastic cup. It is punch. What a lame party.

Poe scoffs offended. "Hey, people say I look _just_ like that guy. And do you really think you should be insulting my costume considering you're the one in a fake mustache right now?"

Rey shrugs, removing said fake mustache. "The kids I was meant to sit for tonight were gonna be Toad and Toadette so I thought dressing as Luigi would be appropriate. He's my go-to in Mario Kart."

"Okay, but why not be Princess Peach or something? I mean - " Poe shakes his head as if dismissing the thought. Whatever. She's proud of her costume. His hand comes up to his mouth then, like he's hiding a smile. "Anyway, I actually have a surprise for you and this amazing costume of yours."

Rey's lost. Just a second ago he was teasing her and now he _likes_ the costume?

"Just stay right here, okay? I gotta go get something real fast. But - hang on this is gonna be great!" Rey hasn't seen Poe this excited since the time he won a month of free froyo from a raffle.

Against her better judgment, Rey does stay put. She drinks her punch and surveys the room. It would seem 'adult costumes' are pretty...tame. She spots a few Harley Quinn's, some Captain America's, but it's mostly just your run of the mill generic doctor and police officer costumes. Rey is still proud of her individuality.

Poe returns a few moments later, his hand behind him pulling someone along.

"Okay, now I've heard the story like a million times so I know how you feel about him but this - _this_ is too good." Poe's guest comes out from behind him and Rey suddenly wants to run out of the front door.

The last time Rey saw Finn (in person; they actually happen to follow each other on social media) he was nine, she was eight and the idiot yanked at one of her buns, gawked at her when she socked him in the arm for it, ran away and never spoke to her again. He moved away a few years after that so needless to say, he was the last person she expected to be at Poe's party.

In a matching costume, no less.

"You two haven't seen each other in over ten years yet - " Poe motions between them. If she's being picky, Finn's mustache is a little uneven. He could have done better. "You both came as Mario and Luigi. I love my life."

Finn shifts uncomfortably though he's smiling at her. "Hey Rey. Long time no see."

Obviously Rey wasn't expecting him to sound like his nine-year old self, but still. Hearing such a deep voice come out of the face that still very much reminds her of the little boy that pulled her hair is very...strange.

Poe looks between the two of them. "I'm gonna leave you guys alone. Maybe you can start planning next year's outfit?"

Rey waits until Poe leaves - she'll get him later for that comment - before she speaks to Finn.

"How've you been? I saw on Instagram you, uh, just got a puppy?" It's an adorable French Bulldog he decided to name 'Chewie', according to his caption, and Rey may have liked it but only because the dog was cute. Not because of how happy Finn looked holding him. Definitely not.

Finn nods, rocking back on his heels. "Yeah, Chewie's great. Hated to leave him home tonight but daddy had a date so - " He winces. "And I _definitely_ didn't mean to refer to myself as 'daddy' just then. That was probably really weird."

Despite herself, Rey smiles. "Why aren't you with your date then?"

Finn moves to stand beside her and leans in close - he smells like expensive cologne; she hates that she likes it so much - and points to a girl in a green shirt and small pair of green shorts talking to a guy dressed as Jon Snow. "See that girl over there? Met her on Tinder. I invited her and told her we should dress as Mario and Luigi. I get to her apartment to pick her up and _that_ was what she came up with."

"That's...really unfortunate." Rey laughs. "Probably should have planned that out better."

"Yeah, but at least the universe sent you my way so I don't look too stupid." He winks - an actual _wink_ - at her and she wonders when he found the time to become so charming. "Hey, do you wanna go out on the patio? It's pretty nice out."

Rey nods - but she can't quite figure out why - and follows him out to Poe's patio. It's chilly out but not so much to where it's uncomfortable to be outside. There aren't many people out here either. Just a group of guys standing near Poe's pool talking about their plans for later tonight.

"So," Finn starts, peeling off his fake mustache. He still looks somewhat ridiculous in the overalls and hat but he is considerably easier to take serious now. "If we're making small talk based off each other's Instagram posts, how was that turkey sandwich you had two weeks ago?"

Rey bites the inside of her cheek because she will _not_ laugh at that. She tilts her head at him, curiously.

"Do you remember what happened the last time we spoke?" She asks, arms folded across her chest. It may seem silly to bring it up, but - it's something that has bothered her for nearly thirteen years.

"Rey," He sighs, seemingly knowing what she's referring to. "Of course I remember - "

"You were in the fourth grade and I was in the third grade and you came up me during recess and pulled my hair. I then punched you because my aunt taught me that when a little snot-nosed boy pulls your hair, you retaliate." Rey follows his earlier lead and removes her slightly oversized hat. "I know all the other kids thought I was a little... _weird_ or whatever but you were always so nice to me. Then you did that and, honestly, it crushed my little eight year old heart. I just wanna know why."

"You're really asking me to explain something I did thirteen years ago?" Rey nods and Finn hesitates before he mutters out, "Nines told me to."

Rey remembers Nines. He failed a couple of times and spent more time in detention than class. She always thought his friendship with Finn - who was a brilliant, good kid - was odd.

"He was an eleven year old in the fourth grade. Why on earth would you listen to _him_?"

"Because! He was older and I thought he knew more about girls than I did so when I told him I liked you, he suggested I pull your hair because that was the only way girls knew you liked them."

Rey blinks. "You liked me?"

Finn smiles that stupid smile again. "The other kids thought you were weird but I thought you were cool. I liked that you wore your hair in three buns and that you always wore two different colored shoes and that you used to sing really loud at the school recitals."

Rey cringes a little. She was sort of a weird kid.

"You were different and that was cool and I liked you for it. But I didn't know how to tell this cool girl with different colored shoes and a cool hairstyle and a surprisingly decent singing voice that I liked her." Finn kicks at the ground beneath his feet. "So I pulled your hair because Nines swore you would be my girlfriend after that. Sorry for being a dumb kid back then."

Rey will admit that's actually kind of...sweet. In a weird way.

"I guess I can forgive you. As long as you promise not to pull my hair again." She says, knocking playfully into his shoulder.

"Then how else are you supposed to know I think you're cute?"

"You could just tell me."

"Nah, not my style."

Never in a million years did Rey think she'd be standing outside on Poe's patio on Halloween night flirting with a guy dressed as a fictional plumber while she's dressed as said fictional plumber's brother. Not a bad way to spend the night, though.

"Well the night is still young," And because it's Halloween and for some inexplicable reason they showed up in matching costumes, Rey decides maybe Finn deserves a chance to redeem himself from his hair-pulling reputation. "Maybe you could show me just what _is_ your style."

Finn grins at her and takes a careful step towards her so their shoulders are barely touching. "Only if you promise to put the the mustache back on and take a bunch of corny pictures for me to post on Instagram."

And _of course_ Rey agrees.

+

Years later, the photo from that night is Finn's _second_ most-liked photo. The first, unsurprisingly, being their wedding photo.


End file.
